marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Domination Factor Fantastic Four Vol 1 3.5
** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * * ** * ** *** * Items: * About Eight Years Ago: Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * * About Nine Years Ago: Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Locations: * ** Items: * A Few Months Earlier: Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Locations: * Items: * About Ten Years Ago: Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story runs parallel with Domination Factor: Avengers. Ultimately this series ends with history diverging Earth-616 with Earth-8921 as explained in . The glimpses of the Avengers at the beginning of this story are images from that series. * The members of the Fantastic Four go to a number of points in the past the length of times are dictated by the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. These moments (in chronological order) are: ** Sue is sent back in time roughly ten years earlier to the events of . ** Reed was sent to a time about a year after Sue, circa . ** Johnny is a few months ahead of Reed arriving during the events of . ** Lastly, Ben is a year ahead of both Reed and Johnny circa . * "Doctor Strange" states that in the present it is currently the year 1999. This should be considered a topical reference relative to the date of publication per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The Wizard refers to Medusa as a traitor. She was a founding member of the Frightful Four in because she was stricken with amnesia. She left the group after her memory was restored in . In , Medusa feigned loyalty to the Frightful Four to spoil their ambush of the Fantastic Four. * The reason Johnny states that he can't kiss Crystal in his own time is because the pair stopped dating years earlier in when Earth's pollution forced her to return to Attilan. There she met and fell in love with Quicksilver in and the pair were eventually married in . At the time of this story Johnny's present Crystal and Quicksilver are still married. * The Fantastic Four are doting over Sue because she was generally regarded as a "harmless woman" for much of her early career with the Fantastic Four. Sue didn't start standing up for herself and acting like an independent woman until around the time she first separated from Reed back in . * The Fantastic Four are shocked by Sue's ability to cast invisible constructs. That era's version of Sue won't master this ability until . * The altered reality the Fantastic Four find themselves in was indexed as Earth-1000 in . * The reality warp is caused when Thor accidentally caused his past self get killed centuries in the past drastically altering the future. This was depicted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}